


Talk of the Century

by KizaRose



Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But oops, Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legendary Pokemon, Leon and Raihan are Piers' insanity, M/M, Multi, Piers Legendary Basement AU - Freeform, Piers is Too Strong, Piers uses emojis, Shenanigans, angst happened, still gonna be plenty of crack, the angst won't happen until later, this was supposed to be crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaRose/pseuds/KizaRose
Summary: Leon and Raihan get to experience a typical day for Piers
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Legendary Babysitter Piers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585354
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of Legendary Babysitter Piers is finally here! This one is more fluff than the last one was. I'll be editing and adding onto it a bit later, but I got impatient since I've been busy with work. So look forward to the next chapter!

**Spikemuth: Monday Morning 5:02 am**

Three sets of soft snores filled the quiet room. Each a different frequency; one baritone, one tenor, and soprano. All three seemed to harmonize into one, giving the atmosphere one of sheer bliss. A tired hum emitted as one of the men stirred awake. Running a hand over his face to push back his long, purple hair, he checked the time. With a quiet groan, he mumbled, “fuck” before drifting off to sleep again. 

Time passed when one of the others stirred to a gentle scratching near his ear. With a certain degree of protest, the man’s eyes slowly opened to meet a pair of reddish-yellow ones. 

“Gah! What the…?” Raihan yelled as he shot up, causing his two companions to jolt awake as well.

“Bloody ‘ell. What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Piers snapped groggily. He scratched the back of his head as he shot tired daggers towards the Dragon trainer. Beside him, Leon sat up and blinked trying to collect himself.

“Th-there was something right next to me. It came t-through the wall.” Raihan shifted his wide-eyed gaze towards the Dark-type master, clutching the blanket to his chest. Piers cocked an eyebrow and followed the direction Raihan’s finger pointed. Sure enough, there were two small dots gazing at the three of them. 

Piers snorted, “Oh that’s just Marshadow. The little guy always comes to wake me up in the mornings.” Piers patted his thigh to coax the fighting-ghost type to him, “c’mere you.” With a shy whine, the little Pokemon hovered towards Piers, snuggling up against his cheek. The act caused a small chuckle to escape the trainer’s lips. Next to him, Raihan seemed to relax while Leon checked the time. 

“Wait...hang on. The clock still says 5:02 am. That can’t be right. I woke up and saw the same time like… a few minutes or  _ hours _ ago. Piers, is this broken?” Leon said, a slight hint of panic seeping into his voice. It was Monday, which meant that he had a full day of schedules and appearances. So he could not afford to oversleep without Rose questioning where he’d been. It had only been about two weeks since Leon, Raihan, and Piers confessed their feelings for each other and started their three-way relationship. They all agreed to wait before going public with it, as it was still far too early to do so. Much less reveal it to Rose, who loosely enforced a no-dating rule over Leon. 

Piers looked at him and snorted. “Nah. That’s just Dialga’s doing.” Piers couldn’t stop a yawn escaping his lips, “Any time the bloke thinks I’m not gettin’ enough sleep, ‘ell stop time to let me sleep longer. ‘ang on. I’ll fix it.” Both Raihan and Leon stared at the Piers as he reached over Raihan to retrieve a small gold ring from the bedside table. With a small flick, Piers tossed the ring a bit into the air until it hovered close to his face. The two other men gazed in wonder as the space between the ring revealed a blueish area with what they could barely make out to be floating crystals. Piers leaned forward and spoke into the ring, “Dialga. Real time please.” All at once, the numbers of the clock sped up and bright rays of sunlight quickly cut through the darkness. Leon and Raihan had to shield their eyes from the unexpected light show. “Thank you.” Piers grunted, grabbing the ring as it shrunk to its previous size. Small enough that it could fit on his slender finger. 

Leon looked at the new time:  _ 7:32 am.  _ “Fuck.” The champion groaned and hopped out of the bed, “I have a meeting with Rose at nine. And it takes about an hour to reach Wyndon from here with my Charizard. Piers, can I use your shower?”

“Yeah. Just make sure you cover the mirror up.” Piers said getting up as well. Marshadow perched on his shoulder underneath his hair. 

“Cover the mirror? Why?” Raihan looked at him quizzingly. 

Piers smirked, “Doubt you’d want Giratina starin’ at your bare arse.” 

“What do you…Ah!” Just as soon as Leon spoke, the mirror in the bathroom morphe as a long, snake-like form passed behind it, “What the fuck!?” Leon shouted.

“Giratina lives in the Distortion World. Which is considered to be a mirror image of our world.” Piers pushed past Leon and grabbed the end of the sheet that hung next to the mirror. With little difficulty, Piers tacked up the other end onto the wall, successfully covering up the reflections from view. “Giratina watches and monitors our world through any reflective surface. Mirrors, water, windows, stone. Anything that reflects, Giratina can use. And if there is a big enough surface nearby, it can even visit our world.” Piers turned around and crossed his arms, a calm smile on his face.

“So you mean, you have to put that sheet up everytime you shower?” Raihan asked.

“Yeah. I’ve gotten used to it at this point. I’ve replaced most things with matte versions, so you should be good to go, Lee.” Piers waved his hand to signal for Leon to go ahead as he walked out of the bathroom. Leon, still blinking dumbly, released a nervous laugh as he closed the door behind him. A few moments passed till the remaining men heard the water going. 

“So what’s on the agenda for ya, Rai?” Piers asked nonchalantly. He made his way to his closet and chose a simple pair of black, distressed jeans and a white tank with his gym’s logo on the front. 

“Uh… I have to oversee the gym trainers exercises,” Raihan started as he slipped on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt, “and then that League meeting this afternoon at one pm and… okay what is that smell?” Raihan turned his attention to the bedroom door, “It smells like...scones? I thought Marnie wasn’t here today?” His eyes snapped to the dark-gym leader in confusion.

“Ah… Guess Latias has breakfast on already. Brilliant. I’m starved.” Piers yawned and scratched his head as he made his way to the door, Marshadow now sinking into the floorboards. The scent wafting up from the kitchen intensified as the barrier the door made opened, filling up the room with the delectable aroma. Piers exited the bedroom and descended the rickety staircase of his townhome towards the kitchen, the dragon-type gym leader in tow..

Curiosity piqued Raihan’s interest as he followed behind the dark-gym leader. It was only a short time ago that both him and Leon found out about Piers’ side-job of being a sort of babysitter to the Legendary Pokemon. The morning already proved eventful with being woken up by a Marshadow, finding out Dialga stopped time to let them sleep longer, and a Giratina passing behind the mirror. However, nothing seemed to prepare Raihan to the image of a young red-headed, pig-tailed girl in a maid outfit humming while decorating a plate full of scones, while a young man with slicked-back blue hair poured three mugs of coffee and scanned a stack of documents. It also didn’t help that the documents and decorating tools were  _ floating _ in mid-air. 

_ Ah! Good Morning Master Piers! Mr. Raihan!  _ Raihan flinched as a female voice invaded his thoughts. He gawked at the young woman in surprise and confusion. 

“Uh…” Raihan stuttered.

“‘Mornin’ Latias. Mornin’ Latios. What’s on me agenda today?” Piers said casually as he took one of the plates and mugs and took a seat on one of the barstools. He glanced over at Raihan; raising an eyebrow and patting the seat next to him.

_ Team Yell requested your approval on a new slogan and cheer for Miss Marnie.  _ It was a male voice that rang in the room this time, seeming coming from the young man. Piers rolled his eyes, yet released a chuckle as he took a bite out of his scone.  _ You’ll need to head to the Spikemuth Chamber of Commerce for the Council Meeting at ten a.m. Then head to Wyndon for the League Meeting. Afterwards, the album cover photoshoots.  _ The young man looked up and eye Raihan curiously when he slowly sank into the barstool. 

“Who’s in the line-up for photos today?” Piers asked, taking a swig of his black coffee. 

_ Darkrai and Yveltal had some ideas they wanted to try out. Giratina wants to do them in the Distortion World. Said he found some cool spots. _

“Brilliant. Thanks, Latios.” 

“Hang on, hang on. These guys are Latios and Latias?” Raihan blinked and pointed towards the two people, “How?” 

Piers huffed a laugh, “I would have thought you o’ all people would know,  _ Dragon Boy.” _ he said, dragging out the last words. 

“It’s not like I’ve seen them before to confirm, alright!?” Raihan almost-shouted back defensively. 

“Right, right. Well if you must know, Latios and Latias can bend the light ‘round them to make them appear as humans. Right convenient, it is. They’re quite smart too, so they decided to become me assistants.”

“Uh...huh.” Piers could see the wheels turning in Raihan’s brain. He couldn’t help but utter a laugh at the dumbfounded look on the Dragon-trainer’s face. Despite his initial anxiety about Raihan and Leon finding out about his secret, Piers was glad that he could share this with them. If only for the fact that he got to witness both of the men try to wrap their heads around the whole thing. 

Raihan opened his mouth to say something, but the rushed creakes of Leon running downstairs interrupted them, “Hey Piers, Hey Rai, hey...Who are you?” Leon said in a hurried tone, jogging a bit in place. 

“Oi oi Lee. Calm y’self for a moment and park it right ‘ere.” Piers patted the other barstool next to him, signalling Latias to push the plate of scones and coffee in front of it.

Leon just shook his head, “I’m sorry you guys, but I don’t have time. I gotta head to Wyndon right now if I have any chance of making it to my meeting with Rose.” Leon looked down sheepishly. Piers, however, was having none of that. 

“That daft cunt Rose can wait until you eat and drink ya brew. No lover o’ mine is gonna suffer a meetin’ with that arsehole on an empty stomach. ‘sides, I can get you to Wyndon with time to spare. Now sit.” Piers’ tone indicated there was no room for arguments, so Leon just nodded and obeyed. 

_ Cream and sugar?  _ Latias’ bell-like voice rang in Leon and Raihan’s head, causing the former to flinch slightly. 

“Uh… yes?” Leon blinked.

“Sure?” Raihan answered.

_ How many?  _

“Uh...two please? And...don’t be shy on the cream.” Leon responded sheepishly. 

“I’ll just have one, and only a little bit of cream, please.” Raihan answered, just as shy. 

Latias obeyed and prepared both of their cups as they directed. As she finished, she shot them both a bright smile. Although behind her, Latios scowled at the two trainers. The expression didn’t go unnoticed by Piers, who rolled his eyes.

“Oi, Latios. What ‘ave I told ya, huh? Mind ya manners. Especially to these two.” Leon and Raihan stopped what they were doing and looked around awkwardly.

Latios averted his eyes and clicked his tongue.  _ You know how I feel about this, Master Piers.  _

Piers sighed, “We’ve been over this, Latios. I wouldn’t ‘ave told ‘em if I didn’t trust ‘em. So if you trust me, then trust me judgement. Aye?” He raised an eyebrow at the Eon brother. Latios just rolled his eyes.

_ Tch….Just make sure you are on time for your meetings. And don’t forget to take the elixir from Xerneas, Shaymin and Virizion with you to the League meeting.  _ With that, Latios disappeared from view. Piers once again let out a sigh while Latias shifted in place.

“Did we...do something wrong?” Raihan asked carefully.

Piers just waved his hand dismissively, “Nah. Latios just has trust issues.” 

_ My brother is always like that. You could say he is more on the cautious side.  _ Latias said, disheartened,  _ But I wish he could see the positives of this. _ She turned her head towards the three men and shot them a brilliant smile,  _ I like you two because you make Master Piers happy! So you can’t be bad people!  _ Piers breathed a sheepish chuckle and brought his mug up to his lips again to hide the embarrassed smile tugging at the corners. 

“I see.” Raihan answered cheerfully, eyes landing on the skinnier man trying to hide the blush that was all-too obvious in his cheeks. Leon placed his head in his hand while he also stared at Piers, eyes softening at the dark-gym leader. 

Noticing the two of them staring at him, Piers let out a strangled cough. It wasn’t like he hated the affection, he just wasn’t used to the knowledge that his two best friends from the Gym Challenge felt the same as he did. It was a new feeling. He was used to doing things all on his own; from raising Marnie to running the Spikemuth gym. But ever since he discovered the Prison Bottle, Piers’ life drastically changed. Now not only does he have assistants in the form of Latios and Latias and a protector in Darkrai, but he is happily in a relationship with two of the kindest and strongest trainers in Galar. Truely, he was blessed. But just because all these good things were happening to him, doesn’t mean he knew how to process it. 

“Aww… look at that Rai. Piers is embarrassed.” Leon teased.

“Seems like you’re right Lee! You know what that means right?” Raihan responded cheekily. 

“Oh bollocks. No! We are not doin’ this now!” Piers put his hands in his head

“Too late! Take it away Lee!” Raihan grinned and pointed to Leon

“Shooby dooby dooby doo boy, shooby doo. Heh, heh, heh, shooby doo dooby doo boyoy, yeah.” Leon started swaying and snapping his fingers. 

“Nah! Shut ya traps both of ya!” Piers nearly shouted rising up from his seat. But his protests fell on deaf ears as Raihan cleared his throat.

“Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby. Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady.” The sound that came from Raihan’s mouth was nothing short of tone deaf and off key, so much so that Piers thought he had taken lessons from a Cramorant. 

“Oh bloodly ‘ell! What even is that?” Piers brought his hands to his ears to try to block out the sound. But it didn’t exactly help that Raihan wrapped his arm around the dark-gym leader’s shoulders. 

“I want your love. Let's break the walls between us. Don't make it tough. I'll put away my pride. Enough's enough.I've suffered and I've seen the light!” This time it was Leon’s turn, and if Piers thought Raihan’s singing was bad, Leon’s sounded as if a Diggersby ate a Purrserker and it got caught in his throat.

“That’s not even from the same fuckin’ song ya soggy litwick.” Piers groaned as Leon wrapped his arm around Piers’ other shoulder.

“Ba-a-by, you're my angel. You're my darling angel!” The two men screeched their unholy amalgamated song in unison, much to Piers’ chagrin. The dark type gym leader shot a pleading glance over to Latias, only to find the Eon sister was dancing along. 

“Fuckin’...dont you have to head to Wyndon now Lee?” Piers screamed over the two tone-deaf idiots. All at once, Leon stopped.

“Ah shit! Yes!” Leon let go of Piers and scrambled to put his shoes on, “Fuckin’ shite!” 

“That’s not exactly family-friendly language there Champion.” Piers smirked. 

Leon looked up and glared at the rockstar, “Oh piss off. You are one to talk, y’know.” 

“Yes. But Imma punk, see. It’s expected that I have a colorful lexicon. You are the face of Galar. A champion like that shouldn’t degrade his mouth of such faulty language.” Piers teased. 

“Pffft. Oh come off it Piers. You and I both know Leon can beat us in a swear-off any day. The man knows words I didn’t even know existed.” Raihan leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, showing a toothy grin.

“Heh. As much as I would love to accept that compliment, I’m afraid that is something Gloria has me beat in. I’m convinced she has an entire swear dictionary in her brain.” Leon retorted as he pulled on his Champion cape. He checked the time:  _ 8:26 am.  _ “Shit! Piers you said you had a way I could get to Wyndon right? What is it?” 

Piers returned Leon’s gaze and grinned a knowing smile. He started out the door and waved his hand, “Follow me.” Piers led the two of them to Spikemuth’s gates when he turned and gestured for Leon to release his Charizard. Leon, a questionable look on his face, obeyed. 

“Well, what is it?” Leon asked, a little more impatient than before. 

“Take out your Rotom Phone and call me. Then mount ya Charizard and start flying off towards Wyndon. Try to get as high as possible.. I’ll take care of the rest.” Piers leaned against the gate, casually playing with his hair. 

“Call you? Why? And I won’t make it just by Charizard!” Leon protested.

“Just trust me.”

Leon still looked skeptical but obeyed. He took out his phone and dialed Piers’ number from his contacts. It rang once before Piers answered. Then he got on Charizard’s back, leaned down to peck both of his partners on the cheek and took off. A few moments passed until Leon spoke through the device.

“ _ Okay, now what? I’m pretty high up. A little above the low cloud-cover. _ ” his voice said.

“Brilliant. Just keep flying.” Piers grinned. He looked over at Raihan’s confused face and winked. Then took the ring off his finger and tossed it slightly in the air. Just like before, the space inbetween the metal changed. Only this time, instead of the blue dimension of Dialga, it showed a pink dimension with what looked like bubbles floating around, “Palkia. Give Leon a shortcut to Wyndon for me, will ya?” 

A couple seconds passed before Leon’s voice cut from the phone again. _ “What the hell!? How am I in Wyndon already? It’s only eight-thirty! Piers, what did you do?”  _

“I had Palkia distort the space between you and Wyndon, making you get there in record time. Now give Rose a big o’l ‘fuck you’ from me. I’ll see later today at the League meeting. Cheers mate.” And with that, Piers hung up the phone. He snatched the ring from the air, let it shrink, and put it back on his finger. Then he turned towards the taller gym leader with a bemused smirk on his face, “What? Need a shortcut back to Hammerlocke?” 

Raihan just coughed and scratched the back of his neck, “N-no. I’m good. The trainers don’t start until ten a.m. I can get there easily.” He tried to keep his tone light, but Piers could tell something was bothering him. 

“All this Legendary stuff got ya knockin’ ya head around, ay?” 

“Oh. uh. I guess? It’s just still all so new. Just still trying to process it.” 

Piers sighed, “Listen. If you don’t think you can handle this secret, I can make ya forget about it. I’m perfectly okay with goin’ back to how things were.” Piers averted his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Raihan’s eyes widened and he started flailing his arms about, “No! No no no. Piers. I don’t want to go back to ‘how things were.’ We finally got together: you, me, and Leon. I wouldn’t dream of leavin’ you mate. Not now. Not over something like this.” Raihan placed his hands on Piers’ shoulders and stared right into the singer’s eyes. “You’re always doin’ this.” 

“D-doin’ what?” Piers stuttered, unable to look away.

“Retreating. Doing things on your own. But Piers,” Raihan moved his hands to gently take hold of Pier’s hands. The gesture was soft, intimate. Something that Piers definitely wasn’t used to, “You're not alone. You’ve never been, mate. Me and Lee. We’ve always been here for you. Even now. No. Especially now. We just have to get used to this. Give us some time. Okay?” Raihan flashed a wide smile towards Piers, to which he couldn’t help but return. Piers always found it difficult to resist Raihan when he acted like this. Something about him made all of Piers’ anxiety and worries melt away. Ever since the gym challenge. 

“Right. Right. Guess I don’t need to jump ship just yet.” Piers released a shy chuckle.

“That’s my Ziggy.” Raihan chuckled as he pulled Piers into a tight hug. Piers could help but laugh at the use of that old nickname Leon and Raihan gave him all those years ago while he returned the embrace. Raihan pressed a kiss into his hair, causing the shorter man to blush. They stood there for a few short seconds until Piers felt that familiar pull in his shadow. He let out a quiet sigh and addressed the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

“Yeah Darkrai?” Piers said as he pulled away from Raihan. Darkrai emerged from Pier’s shadow that was cast on the wall. 

_ I hate to break this up. But Latios sent me. He said to “get started on your schedule.” _

Piers snorted, “Right. Right. I’m on it. I’m on it. Geeze.” He turned back towards Raihan, “Guess this is where we part for now, mate. I’ll see ya later today.” He said while raising his toes so he could place a chaste kiss on the dragon leader’s lips, “And thank ya. For everythin’.” Piers turned over his shoulder and made his way back into the streets of Spikemuth, leaving the Dragon Gym Leader to start the trek back home. 

*****

**_Wyndon 12:36 pm: Rose Tower_ **

The sun blazed brilliantly over the ever-bustling streets of Wyndon. People from all over rushed to whatever destinations they were heading to. It was a pretty usual sight to see the monorail stations crowded. But the arrival of all the Regional Gym Leaders made the stations the center of attention. For the past hour or so, one or two leaders made their appearance every few minutes: greeting and signing autographs on their way to Rose Tower for the monthly League Meeting. Even though Rose Stadium was the HQ for most League-related stuff, Rose Tower typically was the hub of meetings since the area around it was closed to the public. It made it easier and less stressful for the Leaders and League Staff that way.

Plus, there was the added bonus of making it easier on Galar’s directionally-challenged Champion. It was arguably impossible for Leon to lose track of himself in the Tower, so that made it easy for him to actually be on-time to important meetings.

But for this particular meeting, Leon didn’t have to worry about getting lost since both he and Raihan were together waiting up for a certain Dark-Type Gym leader. Both of the men looked at the time on their phones.

“Where is he? Lee did you hear from him?” Raihan asked; his apprehensiveness apparent in the way he fidgeted his fingers.

“He said he was coming.” Leon answered, biting his nail, “I’m worried though. That was a hell of a big crowd at the Monorail. I know Piers doesn’t exactly mind the attention and meeting fans, but I know he doesn’t exactly like large crowds.” Leon looked down at his phone and decided to shoot the singer a message. As soon as he pressed send, a voice sounded behind him.

“Hey you guys!” Raihan and Leon turned around to face Gordie. “It’s about time to start. We all about to head up together. C’mon.” The Rock-type gym leader gestured to both of the men to follow. The two shared a nervous look, but followed anyways.

“I’m sure Piers will just show up late. Anything to piss off Rose right?” Raihan tried to lighten the mood, but both he and Leon knew that if Piers kept poking the Ursaring, both he and Spikemuth would suffer. The raid on the run-down city was proof of that. 

“Well. It seems like most of us are here. Except.” Chairman Rose said, looking around “...Seems like Piers is running a tad late. Pity, but can’t be helped. Now then, let’s head up shall we?” Rose slid a key card on the lift’s card reader, causing the doors to sleekly slide up. All the leaders filed in one by one along with their respective gym trainers, with a few league staff members following them inside the massive lift space. It would take a while for it to reach the top floor where Rose’s office was, so a few of the Leaders decided to strike up conversation with each other. Raihan and Leon shifted in place, until Rose decided to turn his attention to the champion. 

“You seem on edge Leon. Anything on your mind?” The chairman's voice was casual, friendly even. It was the voice he used anytime there were people around. Leon had become accustomed to it during all his years of being a champion. However, he knew there was a searching element to it; one that made him watch his words. 

“Oh. Nothing much. Guess I’m a little miffed Piers is late.These meetings are designed for all of us to maintain communication between the League. I messaged him earlier to make sure he was coming.” Leon said, just as even and casual. He developed the skills he needed to go toe-to-toe and dance around Rose’s subtle examination. 

“What did he say?”

“Said he was coming.” 

“Well you know how he gets. I can’t say I’m surprised.” Rose laughed a haughty, good-natured laugh.

Leon breathed out a shaky laugh in response while scratching the back of his neck. “Hah, yeah.” He carefully took out his phone to look at the group text between him, Piers, and Raihan

**Leon:** **Mate, where dafuq are you? We already started heading up to**

**Rose’s office. Ur late!**

**Piers:** **:P**

Leon scowled at the emoji Piers sent in response. 

**Leon:** **Git.**

**Piers:** **/( >o<)/ \\(^-^)/ (/owo)/ **

Leon brought his hand to his face and pressed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. Raihan looked down at his phone and shot Leon a confused scowl. Thankfully, Rose was engaged in conversation with Melony. As Leon went to put his phone in his pocket, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked down at one of the metal tiles. Or rather, one of the  _ reflective  _ metal tiles just as something passed behind it. That was when Leon’s eyes widened as he flinched slightly. 

_ “Giratina watches and monitors our world through any reflective surface. Mirrors, water, windows, stone. Anythin’ that reflects, Giratina can use.” _

He slowly looked around and noticed some of the other reflective tiles shifting as well as Giratina passed behind them. Almost as if it was circling around them. Raihan noticed the champion gulp and shot him a quizzical look. Leon noticed and quickly got out his phone again and typed a quick message into the group chat.

**Leon:** **Uh… so Luci is here.**

Leon typed, remembering to use the code name for Giratina. It was something that Piers told them to do when speaking about any of the Legendaries in public. 

**Raihan:** **Wait...srsly? How do u kno?**

**Leon:** **Saw him passing through.**

**Raihan:** **I didnt c anythin**

**Piers:** **Looks like Luci likes ya Lee. He doen’ show ‘es watchin to jus any1.**

**Leon:** **Oh** ** _now_** **you speak**

**Piers:** ** >:3c**

Both men rolled their eyes. 

**Leon:** **Just hurry up!**

All at once, the lift started slowing to a stop. Rose cleared his throat and addressed the group, “Alright everyone. We have a lot planned on the agenda today. I want to get started as quickly as we can. So please make your way to your assigned seats as soon as we get inside. Someone may have to fill in Piers when he gets here, so-” As the lift door opened, Rose’s words got cut off as he gazed inside his office in shock. A few other Leaders-- including Leon and Raiha-- gaped in confusion as they saw Piers was already at the meeting table; legs propped up and a cigarette in his hand. He looked lazily backed at the massive group with an amused smile on his face.

“Well there ya are. I was gettin’ bored here. Took ya wankers long enough.” Piers said taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing it out. Now the image of Piers at the table wasn’t what got the Champion and Hammerlocke gym leader to stiffen. While that was a surprise of its own, the thing that got them the most flustered was the red-headed form of human Latias and dark-blue headed human Latios dawned in Spikemuth Gym Trainer uniform. Both of them flanked dutifully behind Piers. 

“What the? How did you get up here, Piers.” Gordie asked.

Piers smirked, “Oh I have a magic portal righ’ ‘ere on me finger that allowed me to just teleport me right in.” Both Leon and Raihan stiffened at the dark leader’s declaration. Gordie tiled his head in confusion until Piers rolled his eyes, “I’m pullin’ ya leg. I got ‘ere early and one of the staff members let me through ‘cuz I had to use the can. Poor design there Rose, not ‘having any stalls on the ground floor. Then I just came directly up ‘ere to wait on ya.” Piers released another drag of his cigarette, “Well. What are ya waitin’ for? An invitation? Let’s get the meetin’ started already.” 

Rose coughed and fixed his tie, “I would appreciate it if you would not smoke in my office, Piers. Please put it out.” Piers shot back a cheeky grin while he put out what was left of the cigarette right on the mahogany table, earning a glare from the Chairman, “Anyways. Let’s start the meeting now. Please take your seats.”

As the Gym Leaders found their seats, Raihan and Leon shot Piers a pointed look; to which Piers just winked in response.

***

The next couple hours dragged on while Rose poured through page after page of some new regulations and issues regarding the Gym Challenge. Luckily, food and beverages are always provided, so nobody felt too miserable. During their break, Piers could feel the beginning of a headache forming right behind his eyes. The musician had grown accustomed to getting a headache whenever he left the comforts of Spikemuth. Before, he just endured it until he got back home. Fortunately for him, Xerneas, Shaymin, and Virizion developed an elixir that did wonders for him whenever he got that way. He took out the small vial of the teal liquid and downed it with one gulp. Almost instantly, Piers could feel the headache subsiding, much too his relief. However, as he knocked his head to the sides, he could feel the muscles in his back tightened.  _ I really need to get this checked out. Or at least rubbed out.  _ Piers mused 

From behind him, Leon seemed to notice the minor distress in the Dark-Type gym leader. “Hey mate. Your back giving you trouble?” 

Piers looked back at the champion, “Yeah. Been like this for a while now. I was just thinkin’ that I need to get it rubbed out next time I have a chance.” 

“Well, We got some time right now. I can massage it for you, if you want.” Leon suggested.

Piers shot him a skeptical look, “Wha’? You just gonna rub me out right here in front of everyone?” 

Leon snorted at the minor innuendo, “Of course not. I actually have an office here in Rose Tower. Well more of a lounge. Point is, I got some muscle relax creams in there. We won’t resume for another hour anyways, so we got some time. Sides,” Leon dropped his voice as he whispered directly into Pier’s ear, “No lover of mine should sit through a meeting with Rose with a jacked up back.” 

Piers laughed at Leon’s choice of words, “Fine. Lead the way. Or do ya need me to lead ya?” The musician grinned.

“Very funny. I actually know where to go here. The floorplan is easy enough that even I can navigate it. Now c’mon. Follow me.”

The two trainers got up to leave, flanked by Latios and Latias. Their movement caught the attention of Raihan “Oi, where ya two going?” He questioned. 

“Off to my office to get Piers some muscle relaxers. We’ll be back soon.” Leon shot him a wide grin as he, Piers, and the Eon duo filed into the lift.

***

It only took the group a few minutes to reach Leon’s office. Inside, Piers gazed around at the décor. Shaggy rugs covered the wood floor; colorful pillows decorated the antique couches and chairs. To the back, embers glowed in the marble fireplace. From the arched ceiling, low lights softly shown, giving the room a comforting feel. To the right, bookshelves lined the walls, with a large Cherrywood desk nestled in between them. Finally, a burgundy ottoman surrounded by thick leather chairs flanking a large sofa sat comfortably in the center of the room.

Piers whistled in amazement, “Swanky.” 

Leon chuckled, “Take off your shirt and jacket and park yourself on the ottoman. I’ll be right back.”

“Oi, gettin’ me naked already. Never knew you to be so forward Lee. What would Rai say since he wasn’t invited?” Piers joked while he shrugged off his jacked and pulled his tanktop over his head, dumping both unceremoniously on the couch and plopping down onto the ottoman.

“Maybe I’m tired of Raihan hogging you all the time and wanted you all to myself.” Leon chuckled as he came out of the private bathroom, holding a tube of muscle cream. He shrugged off his cape and sat on the couch, “Lay down.” He uncapped the tube and squirted some of the cream onto his hands. Piers obeyed; laying on his stomach and crossing his arms under his chin as Leon started to get to work.

“Geeze Piers. What has you so tense up like this?” Leon questioned as he worked out a rather stubborn knot under Pier’s shoulder blade.

The Dark Leader snorted, “A better question would be ‘what doesn’ ‘ave me tense?’” He hissed out while Leon applied a bit more pressure. 

“You good?” Leon paused slightly.

“Yeah. Don’ stop.” Piers managed to choke out. He shifted slightly on the plush ottoman to give Leon a better angle. “‘tween runnin’ the gym, raisin’ Marnie, and taking care of that rowdy bunch, I’m surprised I still have me sanity.”

“Why do you do it then?” Leon asked quietly.

Piers turned his head slightly towards the champion and raised an eyebrow, “What? Run myself ragged? Don’ really ‘ave much of a choice there mate.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m talking about, you know… Like how do you put up with them? And how do they listen to you?” Leon’s voice was hushed, as if he feared someone would hear them. Despite the fact Piers ordered Latios and Latias to put up a barrier around the room. 

Something about Leon’s tone didn’t translate well towards the musician. “Wha? You implying I shouldn’ be able to control ‘em?”

Leon’s eyes widened, “N-no! I know you are fully capable of managing them. But like… I haven’t been able to work out how it is you are able to do it. I don’t think I could ever do what you do.” The champion smiled, “You’ve got a real talent for so many things, it baffles me how you can juggle it all.”

Piers hid his face as he felt a blush creep into his cheeks, “Look Lee. If ya don’ think you can ‘andle me and me secrets, you can duck out at any time. I won’ ‘old it against ya. I know it probably would be ‘ard to keep our relationship away from Rose. Don’ let me drag ya down, mate.” 

It was Leon’s turn to snort at the comment, “You act as if Rose knows everything about me. I’ll have you know, there are quite a few things I’ve kept hidden from him.” 

“Wha? Like ya sharp tongue or your stash of porn mags? That’s not too ‘ard to ‘id, ya know.” Piers retorted.

“You know that’s not what I meant. There is the simple fact Rose still hasn’t found out about me smoking. Or about the gardens me, Milo, and Opal have in Turfiled, Ballonlea, and Wedghurst.” 

Piers burst out laughing, “Are ya serious? That’s like the first thing all the Leaders knew about you, especially when you brought fuckin’ pot brownies to that one potluck dinner because Raihan dared ya. Rose was ‘igh off his arse for the rest of the day. ‘Ow does ‘e not know about ya bein’ a stoner?”

Leon laughed as well and rolled his eyes, “Rose is always concerned with the bigger picture, that he never pays attention to the small stuff. And to be fair, Opal did bring some of that good wine from Kalos. The git had like seven bloody glasses of the stuff before he ate five of the brownies. He didn’t even know the difference between him being drunk or high.”

“Didn’t you have five glasses and six brownies?” Piers chuckled.

“Six glasses and eight brownies, thank you very much. But you're one to talk, you downed an entire bottle and straight up inhaled six on a dare from Rai!” 

Piers winced, half from the memory of that potluck and half because Leon just started rubbing out his lower back, “yeesh...don’t remind me. I was fucked up for the rest of the weekend. I don’ know how you could hold all that.” 

“Sheer force of will, determination, and the fact that is a normal weekend for me anyways.” Leon shrugged, “Though you have to admit, it was entertaining to see Rose high off his hell tryin’ to dance to the Hoppip Hustle with Oleana.” 

“Pfft. Yeah. It was a right laugh. Oleana was havin’ the time o’ ‘er life. ‘M surprised she didn’t tell Rose about it though. Don’ she tell ‘im everythin;?” 

“Oh we have an agreement.” Leon said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Piers looked back at the champion, “You weren’t beddin’ ‘er, where ya?”

“Nope. Our agreement is more of the...medicinal variety. She promises not to let Rose on about some of my non-champion habits, and I hook her up whenever she needs to unwind. Though she doesn’t actually smoke. More for cooking and skin care. With the occasional hook up for Rose when he gets a tad bit uptight for her.” 

Piers snorted, “Guess the bitch ain’t as bad as I thought.”

Leon smiled as he laid down on top of the musician and reached around until dark fingers were intertwined with pale ones, peppering soft kisses onto Pier’s exposed shoulder. “My point is, you don’t have to worry about me. I know how to keep secrets, especially secrets from Rose. Knowing about the Legendaries is no big deal, honestly. ‘Sides, there is no god damn way in fuckin’ hell that I would leave you to fend for yourself. Not now, not ever. I’ll always be there for you. Raihan too. You can rely on us more you know?” 

Something about the tone that Leon used caused Piers’ stomach to flip. He thought back to the conversation that he shared with Raihan earlier that day. Chuckling, he turned his head towards the champion; ice blue eyes staring back into gold. He reached his hand up to guide Leon’s face towards him in a soft kiss, “Right. Guess I’m just worryin’ too much.”

Leon smiled, a teasing glimmer in his eyes, “Ya think?”

Piers’ rolled his eyes and grinned, “Cheeky bastard. Now get off o’ me. Ya ‘eavy.”


	2. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendaries don't know if they can trust Raihan or Leon just yet.
> 
> So they decide to have a talk with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD FINALLY!!!! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!!  
> I am so sorry for the delay y'all! Between work, the pandemic, and the fact I have like 50 other fic ideas, this got away from me. It has plagued me for months. But now I can move on!
> 
> I'm working on the next installment right now. The next part will be based on the DLC. It was going to be a different idea, but that will be pushed back for later. 
> 
> Also, I'm hoping to post the next chapter of Rekindled soon as well. So stay tuned for that!
> 
> Small content warning. Has minor sexual references and a small reference to suicide. But nothing majorly triggering.

Two hours later, the meeting finally ended. Everyone got up, stretched and started making small talk with each other about some dinner plans. 

“Hey Piers, what are you about to do?” Nessa asked the musician, “Me, Kabu, Milo and Gordie are going to go out to get some drinks. Care to join us?” 

Piers smiled at them, “Sorry Ness. Raincheck. Gotta get back to Spikemuth for some cover shoots. Few of the blokes are right buzzin’ for this. Said they got some ideas they want to try.”

“Aww. You always flake on me. One of these days, you bet your arse I’m gonna drag you to a club.” Nessa pouted.

“Sure you want to be on the same dance floor as me,  _ Nessy? _ I know ya seen my music videos.” Piers grinned, smugly placing a hand on his hips. 

Nessa grinned in response, “Oh I know how you move  _ Piersy.  _ That’s why I want to see you shake it live. It’s no fair to keep it to yourself and whoever you're bedding that night.” Off to the side, Piers saw that Raihan’s attention had piqued and gave the musician a pointed look. Piers just shrugged and winked in his direction as Nessa turned around to address the Dragon-Tamer. 

“What about you Rai? You up for a night out on Wyndon?” 

“You know I’m always down for a good time!” Raihan grinned wide, “My Pokegram has been a little tame. Gotta spice it up. Now don’t I?” 

Gordie rolled his eyes, “‘A little tame’ my arse! You had your head jammed into a Haxorous’ mouth.” 

Raihan grinned, “Oh that was just Rappa. He’s a sweetheart.” 

“That’s bs and you know it Rai.” Leon piped up, elbowing him in the ribs, “Right before that was taken, he was chasing you all ‘round the Dragon Roost.

“Ow! Expose me more, will ya?” Raihan said, rubbing his side.

“Want me too? I have a list I’ve kept since our gym challenge. It's alphabetized too.” Leon smirked, crossing his arms. 

Piers snorted, unable to keep a laugh from escaping his lips, “I’ll share mine if ya share ya’s Lee.” 

Raihan turned and pouted, “Bloody hell. Is today ‘Attack Raihan Day” or something? Don’t you have to be somewhere else Piers?” 

The dark type leader just stuck out his tongue, "The loons can wait a wee bit longer. This ‘s too much fun." 

"How about you Leon? Can the great Champion grace us little folk with his presence?" Nessa batted her eyes towards Leon. The man opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off when Rose spoke up. 

"Leon has some more duties to attend to that will take most of the evening." The Chairman said rather curtly, not looking at any of them. Leon sighed and shot the Hulbury gym leader an exhausted look, to which was met with the woman gesturing her hand in a pulling motion and silently howled. Leon rolled his eyes at Nessa’s allusion. The Champion scratched the back of his head, hiding his hand while he subtly flipped her off. 

"I'd recommend any further talk be taken outside. Chairman Rose has many duties to attend to. So you all need to clear out now. And as always, try not to go overboard. We have an image to uphold." Oleana's sharp voice rang out. 

A few murmurs and groans rang out from the leaders while they filed towards the lift once more. Both Raihan and Piers shot a pitying look towards Leon, who just pouted in response. Even though the three of them agreed to hold off on going public, it still pained the champion that he couldn’t truly say goodbye to his partners the way he wanted to. However, Leon knew there was a time and place and around Rose was not it. Thankfully, Piers and he planned out some time for the three of them to meet up at the end of the week. With several methods of transportation between Palkia, Giratina, Hoopa, and Mewtwo, Leon didn’t have to worry about sneaking out by Corvitaxi or Charizard. The existence of the “Basement”-- as Raihan so eloquently called it-- presented the opportunity for them to sneak around without having to alert unwanted attention. So with a solemn wave, Leon bid the two of them a farewell. Raihan returned the gesture with a two finger salute, while Piers decided to shoot him the sign for ‘I love you.’ With how similar the sign was to the devil horns, the others were none the wiser. Without another word, the doors to the lift closed, taking the gym leaders down with them. 

“Now then Leon. Here’s what’s next on the agenda….” Rose’s cool voice called from behind him.

“Yes sir.” 

\------------

“So you’re off to Spikemuth huh?” Raihan stretched out and put his arms behind his head while everyone filed out of the lift. 

“Yup. Can’t leave Luciel, Thanatos, and Epiales waitin’. The blokes ‘ave been wantin’ to do this for weeks since I told ‘em I was workin’ on new music, ” Piers rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, “We were suppos’ t’ do it a few weeks ago, but ya know ‘ow that bullshite went. Set me back. Finally got some time t’ do it. So I gotta head there right away.” The singer looked up towards the dragon tamer, “Did ya have somethin’ in mind?” 

Raihan scratched the back of his head, “Well I was just thinkin. You got a photographer?”

Piers rolled his eyes, “‘ate to break it t’ ya, mate, but I’m gon need someone who can work a real camera. Not a phone.” 

“Oi! I resent that.” Raihan playfully shoved Piers in the arm in mock offense. The act pulled a glare from Latios trailing behind them. 

He was about to move when Piers chuckled and punch the dragon tamer in retaliation. While the Eon brother relaxed, the scowl on his face never faded. “Oh ya do, do ya?” The singer smirked.

“You know I went to school for photography. You’ve seen my work. You’ve liked my work you arse. ‘Real camera!’” Raihan clapped his hands in front of his face, “C’mon Piers! I’ve been wanting to do a photoshoot with you for so long! I’m real good at Photoshop too! I can make you some wicked cover pics!” 

“Oh that explains why you look hotter in your pictures than you do in real life.” Piers shot the taller man a cheeky grin. A blush creeped onto Raihan’s face while he flinched back.

“You little…” The Hammerlocke Gym leader began, yet was cut off when a loud, frustrated groan caught both men’s attention,

“Would you two just wank already!? I can’t take your constant flirting anymore!” Nessa glared at them, teeth gritted and hair slightly in disarray from her pulling at it. From her side, Gordie had his arms crossed, while Melony and Kabu snickered in their hands.

“I’m with Ness on this one you two. Everytime you’re together, we can practically cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Gordie sighed. 

“Not to mention, when you add Leon to the mix, it’s eye-fuck central.” Nessa added, “I always feel like I need to shower after being around you three. Just hurry up and get together or fuck or something! You know we won’t tell Rose right?” 

A chill ran up Raihan’s spine as he could practically feel the spark emitting from Piers’ eyes. He glanced down at the shorter man and sure enough, a devious look passed over his face. Piers brought his hand up to his chin, as if contemplating the suggestion. Raihan internally groaned and braced himself for whatever the singer was about to say. 

“What makes you think I ‘avent’ tried before? These wankers took one look at the stuff I’m into and ‘ightailed it the other way. Never even gave it a chance.” Piers brought one hand to his chest and the other to his forehead, “‘ave to admit. It wounds me. Rai. Why don’t accept me as I am.” Piers leaned against the taller man in a mock swoon.

Raihan couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Oi. Quite yer shite you tosser. I think I prefer yer brooding punk persona over the damn drama queen.” Piers snickered in response and stuck out his tongue. This was something the other Leaders came to learn about Piers ever since they all started becoming more familiar and comfortable with each other. While Piers was fairly moody and rude on a normal basis--even more so when Rose was around-- once it was down to just the leaders, they found the punk-rock leader to be nothing short of snarky and dramatic who loved to tease his friends relentlessly. Not only that, but at his core, they discovered him to be a kind-hearted individual who is fiercely protective of both Pokemon and kids. Several times they have caught him skipping out on official League events to go visit children’s hospitals and orphanages instead.

Nessa groaned, “I can’t tell if you are being serious or joking half the time.”

“Then that means ’m doin’ me job right.” Piers winked and checked the time on his Rotom phone. “Anyways. I gotta book it out of ‘ere. It’s already gettin’ late and if I don’t want to hear a bunch of chattin’ from these blokes, I have to get ‘ome. I’ll see ya wankers when I see ya. Let’s go, you two.” Piers signaled for the Eon twins to follow as he piled into the lift to the monorail.

“Oi Ness. I’ll make up for not joinin’ in later. An’ Rai…” He turned his attention towards the sulking Dragon tamer, “I’ll send ya the raws and ya can do whatever magic ya want with ‘em.” With one last wink at the--now sparkling-eyed-- Raihan, Piers hit the button and ascended up the lift. 

Once Piers was out of sight, Nessa poked an elbow into Raihan’s side, “Be honest...Have you two hooked up or not?” 

Raihan gave her a sideways glance before averting his eyes and scratching the side of his cheek, “‘course we haven’t. And neither have me and Lee, before you ask.” 

Nessa sighed, crossing her arms and giving the taller man a pitying look, “Are you ever gonna tell them how you feel? You’ve been pining after those two ever since our gym challenge. Honestly it’s a bit sad at this point.” 

Raihan shot her an annoyed scowl before chuckling to himself, “Guess I should get on that, huh? Anyways, I think after that meeting, we all need a drink. Mel. Bea. Opal. You three joinin’ us?” Raihan tilted his head towards the three women. 

Melony shook her head, “Nah, I gotta get home to the rest of the wee ones if Gordie is going. Another time perhaps.” 

Bea also waved her hand in dismissal, “Can’t. Allister and I need to head straight home since my training regime starts at five am. Plus, I can’t handle alcohol.” 

“Geeze, how you can follow that, I’ll never know.” Gordie said, visually cringing. 

Opal chuckled to herself, “Oh to be young and spunky. I’ll be heading back home as well. None of the pubs here have any of the good stuff.”

Raihan laughed out loud, “Fair. I don’t think any of us have your palate. Well… none of us  _ here. _ Leon on the other hand…” The comment made all the leaders snicker at the memory of Leon knocking back glass after glass of wine and pot brownies without losing coherency, while Rose ended up off his rocker. For a businessman who drank expensive wine on a rather daily basis, Rose was somewhat of a light-weight. Either that or Leon was a straight up monster. Either way, seeing Rose both drunk and high at the same time is always a grand treat. “Well alright then. Then I guess we’ll see y’all later. Opal, tell Dorothea ‘hi’ for me.” 

“I think she’d rather I tell her when you plan on visiting next.” Opal winked.

“I know. I know! I’ve just been busy. Though if she fusses about it, I’m throwing Rowan under the bus.” The dragon leader laughed. The next few minutes consisted of the leaders saying their farewells to each other and heading their separate ways; Bea and Allister heading back to Stow-on-side, Opal returning to Ballonlea, and Melony leaving for Circhester via Corvitaxi. The rest of them hopped into the monorail to take them into Wyndon where they would wander into one of the many quaint hole-in-the wall pubs nestled in-between buildings to avoid the stress of the crowds.

As they made their way into the booth in their chosen base, Milo tapped Raihan on the shoulder, dropping his voice down low enough that Raihan had to lean forward, “For what it’s worth, Rai. I do think you, Leon, and Piers look brilliant together. I’d say go for it. We can help cover you three from Rose.” 

Raihan couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity in Milo’s tone. He knew none of the Leaders would rat them out; they had become such a close-knit family that Raihan knew he could trust them on that, “Thanks. Milo. I’ll keep that in mind."

While he did wish the other two were able to join, it was a moment like this where Raihan couldn’t help but be grateful that his partners weren’t there to hear what the other Leaders had to say. He thought back to what Nessa said. He couldn’t help but silently agree with her. Of course he was a pining idiot. He’d been in love with the two of them since they were kids on the gym challenge. As Raihan ordered and waited on his drink, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the  _ other  _ question Nessa raised. 

They've only been in their relationship for a couple weeks, yet the three of them still haven't taken the next step. Part of the reason was because of their busy schedules. This morning was the first time all three of them were able to spend the night with each other since they got together. The other reason… involved Piers directly.

It was widely known that Piers built a reputation for sexual degeneracy over the past few years, yet what people didn't realize was the implications surrounding it. It took a while before even Raihan figured it out, but once he realized he couldn't help but continuously see the pattern. In every story Piers would tell of his sexual exploits, he would always talk about how the other person would be one taking  _ Piers _ , instead of the rocker being on the receiving end. Both Raihan and Leon knew why, yet the dragon tamer was sure he was the  _ only _ one who really knew all the details. 

To put it simply, Raihan knew Piers was still scared. The man he was in a relationship with previously made sure of that. In fact, Raihan was fairly sure the last time Piers was that vulnerable and open was with him. Technically he did lie to Nessa, but he honestly didn't see his and Piers' time together as a mere hook-up. There were a lot of things attached to it for it to be a meaningless shag. Raihan figured it would be easier on Piers if he said they hadn't slept together at all, than for him to say they did and end up with a million questions. Leon is the only one who knows the general gist of Piers' situation, so they know not to push the dark leader unless he's ready. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean Raihan wasn’t  _ yearning _ for it. Yearning for the chance to do it over and do it right. Where both parties could actually enjoy the  _ whole thing _ without the emotional baggage that came with it. Not to mention, Leon would be there too. Raihan chuckled at the thought of Leon and him. The leaders weren't off when they mentioned the sexual tension between them. Hell even they knew. Raihan couldn't count how many times they had to stop themselves from getting it on in the locker room after their matches. When two people are attracted to each other, that adrenaline-fueled high is not always a good thing. Now sure, they've talked about it before; setting up a casual arrangement or actually getting together. But everytime they did, Piers would always pop up and they'd agree that it wouldn't feel right without the singer. As hard as it was, they both agreed that they wouldn't do anything until they talked to Piers. Which was easier said than done when the Spikemuth leader rarely ever left his city. When he did, however, Leon would either get pulled away by Rose or the schedule would be too hectic, or they wouldn't have a moment alone to discuss anything. 

The  _ clank  _ of the glass broke Raihan out of his thoughts momentarily. He smiled and thanked the bartender before walking back to the booth, mind still reeling. He thought back to the raid on Spikemuth several weeks ago. Who knew that Piers keeping all those Legendaries in his basement would be the push they needed to actually get together and keep it under the radar? Raihan smiled. He always admired Piers for multiple reasons: his music, his battle prowess, his looks. But what really got the dragon tamer to fall for him was his ability to connect with just about any Pokemon he came in contact with. Didn’t matter the type or size; As soon as Piers saw it, he just  _ knew _ how to approach them. So to Raihan, him being able to stare down  _ Arceus  _ without flinching didn’t seem as far-fetched now that he thought about it. A looming figure started him and he looked up to see the Hulbury gym leader crossing her arms. 

“Oi Raihan! You better get your arse on the dance floor before I drag you over here myself!” Nessa’s impatient voice drew Raihan back to the present; his previous thoughts melting away with the combination of the alcohol and the music. He grinned a toothy grin and set his glass down; letting himself be led by the model. 

_ I’m thinking about this too much. It’ll happen when it happens. No point in stressing about it right now.  _

Everything would work out eventually. Right?

___

**_Spikemuth: 7:30 pm._ **

The atmosphere in the Basement was….well more chaotic than normal. Once the Legendaries got wind of Piers working on new music, a few of them wanted to help out in any way, shape, or form. While Piers did appreciate all the interest in his music, the way some of the Pokemon wanted to approach it was a little bit….

“Oi oi, one at a time ya arseholes. We ‘ave a list for a reason. Darkrai, Yveltal, Giratina. You shites are up for today.” As soon as Piers stepped through Hoopa’s portal into the basement, he was almost immediately bombarded with several of the Legendaries demanding his attention. After the first time, Latios had suggested a sign-up sheet where the Pokemon could reserve a day to pitch Piers their ideas. An idea that Piers never would have thought of, but was thankful for it nonetheless.

_ Thank you Master Piers. We have everything set up for the shoot in the Distortion World. Whenever you’re ready, we can depart.  _

“Brilliant. Alright ya buggers, Marnie’ll be ‘ere in a bit to get you lot your curry fix. Make sure you don’t get suckered into giving ya share to Jerry. The month isn’t up yet.” A loud  _ hmph _ reverberated through the basement as Arceus rolled his eyes.

_ I don’t even want your damn curry anyways.  _ The Alpha Pokemon scoffed to the side. 

Piers looked over and grinned, “That right? Then why you still sulking in ya corner, aye?”

Arceus glanced over to where the singer stood with the Renegade, Pitch Black, and Destruction Pokemon.  _ Spite. I’m only here to spite you. I know you would just love to have me gone. _

“Nothing would make me happier.” Piers placed his hand on his hip and smirked. 

_ Well fuck you, I’m not leaving.  _ Arceus turned his head away and laid it down on his folded legs. 

“Ya do know this doesn’t affect me in the slightest. Ya want to be here surrounded by the grub you can’t ‘ave? Fine. Be my guest.” Piers turned on his heel in order to climb up on Giratina’s crown, “Ya the only one suffering ‘ere mate. I couldn’t care less about you staying or leaving. One less headache I ‘ave to deal with.” Once Piers got situated on Giratina’s head, the ghost-dragon released a massive energy beam from its mouth into the wall lined with mirrors. “Well whatever… suit y’self. I don’t know how long I’ll be. So don’t wait up. Cheers mates!” With that, the trio of Legendary Pokemon and Piers entered the portal to the Distortion world. 

_ Master Piers does have a point. You are the only one suffering here.  _ Latias chirped towards the Alpha Pokemon.

_ Shut it you!  _

\--------

_ Miss Marnie. How much do you know about those two humans that Piers told our secret to?  _

Marnie glanced over at Latios in bewilderment, “You talkin’ bout Leon and Raihan?” She questioned. The Eon dragon just nodded, keeping his attention on the bowl of curry in front of him. Marnie hummed, “Quite a bit. They’ve been mates since m’ bro was my age. They took the gym challenge together. I know Rai a bit more than Lee since ‘e’s usually busy with champion duties, though. Rai ‘elps m’ bro with ‘is rehabbin’ and remixin’ music. Why ya ask?”

_ I still haven’t decided if it’s safe to trust them with all this. They seem friendly, but looks can be deceiving.  _ Latios glared.  _ I’ve been around long enough to know that.  _

Marnie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Cobalion trotted over with the other Swords of Justice. 

_ We have to agree with Latios. I didn’t particularly like how easily Piers divulged this information to them.  _ Cobalion boomed.

_ You and Master Piers might think you know them, but like Latios mentioned, humans can be finicky and will betray those around them at a moment's notice.  _ Virizion added.

_ Always happens. It was already a lot for us to trust the two of you, but adding two others to the mix has made us question Piers’ judgement.  _ Terrakion scoffed. 

_ I must say I too have my reservations on the two of them.  _ This time it was Mewtwo who spoke.  _ I was created by humans out of greed. I know the darkness that lies in the human heart. And from what I’ve gathered from some of the others here, they too share in the sentiment. A few of them are even thinking of leaving this place to protect themselves. We just don’t know what to think. _

Marnie was silent. She put down her spoon and released a long sigh, closing her eyes in the process. “Look. I understand where you lot are coming from. I do. Growin’ up ‘ere in Spikemuth makes ya form thick skin and distrusts anyone who ain’t kin. This town and the people ‘ere ain’t the most well-liked, no matter where ya go. My bro knows that more ‘en anyone. So believe when I say that Raihan and Leon are good blokes that we can trust.”

_ But how can you be sure about that!?  _ Latios’ telepathic voice rose in volume.

Marnie opened her eyes and looked directly at the Eon brother, emotion swirling behind her irises that made Latios recoil back slightly.

“I’m sure…’cause m’ bro probably wouldn’t be ‘ere right now if it weren’t for them.” Marnie’s voice was soft, reserved.

_ What do you mean?  _ Virizion said just as soft.

Marnie looked down, seemingly struggling to find the right words, “There’s been times where m’ bro would be in a dark place. A real dark place. Sometimes ‘e’d feel so ‘elpless that ‘e don’ wan’ t’ live anymore. A couple times ‘e’d nearly succeeded. But both times ‘e was stopped by one of ‘em. They saved ‘im and helped ‘im through it. When our parents died, they were there for ‘im...for us as much as they could too. Raihan would usually come over t’ help Piers take care o’ me since ‘ammerlocke an’ Spikemuth are so close. Leon would usually call m’ bro an’ chat, or send us things since ‘e rarely ‘ad time off. Their bond is stronger than anythin’ I know. So I know they wouldn’t do anythin’ to hurt us at this point.” 

The Legendaries were silent, processing the words the young girl just said. Latios looked to the side, gritting his teeth,  _ Still… I just can’t sit by and accept this. I’m sorry. But I still can’t just blindly trust them _ . 

_Well if you can’t trust them. Then just threaten them to stay silent._ Several heads shot up to follow the voice. From the corner, Arceus had been listening in on the conversation, making mental notes of every word she spoke. 

“Threaten them!? Have ya gone mad!?” Marnie yelled

_ I am mad, yes. But that’s besides the point.  _ Slowly, he raised his head and looked directly at the group.  _ I too have been scorned by humans in the past. But one thing I know is that there is strength in numbers. Alone, even I can be outmatched by humans motivated by greed. But the opposite is also true. Doesn’t matter to me that they are the “strongest trainers,” in this region, they are still weak humans that can easily be overpowered by our combined might. If they insist on being a part of this, then we need to make sure they know their place.  _

"So wha' do ya plan on doin'? Bring 'em 'ere, sit 'em down and say 'keep the secret or else?" Marnie crossed her arms and glared up at the Alpha pokemon.

_ Precisely. If they don’t accept our terms, we can nuke ‘em where they stand.  _ Arceus said simply. Marnie just gawked up at the god-like pokemon. Again she opened her mouth to respond, but got cut off when a bell-like voice reverberated in the room.

_ But if we do that, Master Piers will be sad.  _ Latias hovered around to stand next to Marnie, a few of the small mythical pokemon riding on her back.  _ He really really likes them. So if we did that, wouldn’t he be super mad at us and tell us to go away? A few of us really like it here, so we would be sad too. _

_ You’ll get over it in time. Our safety is way more important than our attachment to a single human.  _ Cobalion said, voice hard.

_ That’s not true and you know it! You like Piers as well and would be sad to leave too! Don’t lie.  _ Latias puffed out her cheeks in defiance, glaring daggers at the Iron Will Pokemon. The Legendary glowered down at the Eon sister in response.

_ Latias…  _ Latios murmured.

“If ya are so insistent on it, then fine. I’ll call Leon and Raihan to come over and ya tossers can have a wee chat with ‘em.” Marnie sighed, then crossed her arms, “But  _ only  _ chat. If ye do so much as raise a claw, I reserve the right to withhold curry from the lot of ya. Am I clear?” 

Terrakion scoffed.  _ Withhold the curry all you want. We’ll still do as we ple-  _

_ Shut up and take the deal!  _ Arceus’ voice boomed, garnering attention from most of the basement. 

Cobalion gawked.  _ Excuse m- _

_ If I am deprived of my curry for even a day longer than necessary, so help me I will smite all of you!  _

From her position, Marnie chuckled. “Well. Guess we ‘ave a deal then. I’ll give Leon and Raihan a ring later tonight.” As soon as she said those words, a portal opened up through the wall of mirrors right before Giratina, Yveltal, Darkrai, and Piers crossed the threshold into the Basement.

“Fuckin’ ‘ells that that was brilliant!” Piers exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

“I take it ya got some cool shots?” Marnie smiled while handing Piers a bowl of curry.

Piers beamed, “Not just ‘cool’ Marns. More like wicked sick! Raihan is gon’ lose it. I can’t wait t’ see wha’ ‘e does with ‘em.” Piers looked around at the curious group that formed, “Uh...did I miss somethin’?”

Marnie shared a look with Latias, an amused smile ghosting her lips. “Oh nothin’. Jerry was just complainin’ about the curry again.” The young girl hopped off her place on the stool and stretched a bit. “Anyway, wha you up to tomorrow bro?”

“Plan on bein’ in the studio all day.” Piers answered, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “Wha you plotting there, kid?” 

“Just plannin’ for the day. Anyways, I’m pretty knackered, so I'm gonna turn in. Portal me to the house?” Marnie yawned.

“o’ course. ‘Ere ya go.” Piers nodded, flinging the ring in the air until it revealed their all-too familiar living room. “Night Marns. Luv ya.”

“Luv ya too!” As soon as Marnie cleared the portal and made sure it was closed, she got out her Rotomphone and quickly typed a message before retiring to her room. 

_ This is gonna be interesting. _

\-------

**_Marnie created a group chat_ **

**Marnie:** Hey. I got somethin important to talk to you two about. Can ya try to come to Spikemuth tomorrow? But ya can’t tell my bro. 

**Raihan:** Uhhh… sure? Everything alright?

**Leon:** Luckily tomorrow is a designated training day, so I won’t have any Champion schedules.

**Leon:** What Rai said. Is something wrong?

**Marnie:** Not really. Mostly want you two here to talk about m bro. Seeing as how ya three are datin’ now.

**Raihan:** Uh-oh Lee. Sounds like we are gonna get “The Talk™”

**Leon:** Oh fuck. I thought we were cleared!

**Marnie:** Sorry to burst ya bubble. But I’m afraid not even you two get a pass. I’ll see ya two 2moro. See ya!

**Raihan:** Night Marnie!

**Leon:** See you soon!

\------------------------

The two men barely knocked on the door when it swung open, the young Spikemuth trainer's piercing gaze drilling straight into the two men. "I'm sure ya wonderin’ why I've summoned ya ‘ere today."

Leon and Raihan shared a look then turned their attention back to Marnie.

"Hey Marns. May we come in? Or are you going to grill us on the porch?" Leon cracked a grin.

Marnie nodded and moved out of the way so the two of them could file into the small townhome. 

“Alright, how should we do this?” Raihan said while flopping onto the couch, “Get on our knees and beg, sing Piers praises, or battle to the death for Piers’ hand.” The dragon tamer shot a toothed grin towards the champion, who simply rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“For real though Marnie, I get that you’re looking after your brother,” Leon looked at the girl, “but you know us. We wouldn’t do anything that would hurt Piers. Hell we’d be the ones going  _ after _ the ones that would want to hurt him. You know you can trust us.” 

Marnie shook her head and sighed, “Oh I already know ya two blokes are good for m’ bro.  _ ‘M  _ not the one ya need to convince.” Both Raihan and Leon looked at each other. 

“Who are you-” Before Leon finished his sentence, a small portal with Hoopa’s head popped up in front of his face. The small pink mythical snickered before floating out of it and on top of Marnie’s head. 

“The loons downstairs requested ‘n audience with ya two. A few of them aren’t too sure ‘bout trustin’ ya just yet.” 

All at once, both men could feel the blood draining from their faces as their eyes widened. “Downstairs… you mean… all those Legendary Pokemon...want to talk...with us…” Raihan stuttered as the realization dawned on them. 

“About...Piers.” Leon stammered out. 

Marnie nodded her head, “I tried to tell ‘em you two were sound blokes that they could trust. But.. well,” she sighed and averted her eyes, “Few of ‘em aren’ too keen on humanity in general. Quite a lot of ‘em ‘ave been screwed over by humans, so some o’ them aren’ the most trustin’ bunch. So they wanna ‘ave a wee chat with the two of ya.” Marnie tapped Hoopa, giving it a sort of silent order. Hoopa snickered and expanded one of its hoops until it was large enough for a human to walk through it, “I’ll be off t’ the side t’ make sure none of ‘em get too cheeky. Bes’ not make ‘em wait. Sooner ya get in there, sooner they’ll accept ya.” The young Spikemuth trainer gestured for the two men to enter the hoop. The rivals shared a look while gulping simultaneously before carefully walking through the hoop into the basement.

As the small band entered the large area, they were made extremely aware of the gravity of the situation by the amount of Pressure emitting from almost everyone in the room, even the ones who didn’t have the ability. Currently, the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon were standing in circular formation, all eyes on the champion and gym leader. Their stanced made it obvious that there was no way they could run away. Not without the help of Hoopa or another portal-using Pokemon. The two of them let their eyes idly wander over the formidable presences until their gaze landed on the center of the room where two chairs were nestled close together. They shared another distressed look towards each other before cautiously trudged towards the chairs and sitting down rather stiffly. 

“So…” Leon coughed out. 

“What...would you like to know?” Raihan added, trying and failing to keep his voice light.

Arceus was the first one to approach the two men. Memories of their encounters with the Alpha Pokemon flooded their mind. The intensity and the malice behind those piercing red eyes caused a chill to run down their spines while their hearts started to race. Arceus looked between them; sizing them up before bellowing his question out loud.

_ Tell us. What are your intentions with our human? _

Both Leon and Raihan blinked. 

“Uh…” Raihan stuttered.

“Excuse us?” Leon choked out.

_ Why do you hang around Piers? What are your motives?  _

“Our...motives?” Leon said slowly.

_ Yes yes! Are you always this slow!?  _ Arceus nearly screamed, obviously getting annoyed with the champion.

“I...er. That was rude.” Leon squinted, the fear he was feeling earlier morphing into irritation at the Alpha Pokemon’s insult. 

_ Just answer the damn questions!  _

“‘Why do we hang out around Piers?’ Easy… He’s our friend.” Raihan said, annoyance also rising in him. 

“Our ‘motives’ as you say is that it’s because we like him and like being around him. We’ve known each other for the past ten years, after all.” Leon reasoned. 

“And in the context of why we’re dating him, well it’s a mix of our friendship and the attraction we both have for him.” Raihan said cooly. 

_ That may have been true prior, but since Piers told you about us, what are your motives now?  _ This time, it was Latios who asked the question; Hovering around the two of them, eyeing them carefully. 

“What? Nothing! Well except helping him keep the secret, I guess.” Leon shrugged while biting his lip. Latios glared back at the Galar Champion. 

_ Not good enough.  _ The Eon brother scoffed.  _ Piers has been able to easily keep this secret for over three months. We don’t need some imbeciles screwing it up. I still don’t see why he trusts you. _

Leon opened his mouth to retort back, only for the Swords of Justice to interrupt him. 

_ We have been around a long time. Much longer than you have been alive. We’ve seen countless times the degree of manipulation and greed that overtakes the human heart.  _ Cobalion said sternly.

_ Humans are cruel beings. Wars have been waged over controlling Pokemon. Especially over and with those of us that are considered ‘Legendary Pokemon.’  _ Virizion added.

_ Most humans have gone their entire lives without seeing any of us. And those who have, their first thought is ‘how do we control it?  _ Terakkion spat. 

_ Occasionally there will be a human who possesses a pure heart that only wishes to protect Pokemon. But that nativity and purity usually leads to them getting betrayed and taken advantage of by those who they think they can trust.  _ Cobalion stared directly at the two men.  _ Given what I’ve seen and what I know, you two may just as well be the same as all the others. Singing the praises of some guy you’ve met by chance, only to cast them aside as soon as they fulfilled their usefulness to you. _

"Hey! I don't care what you say about us personally, but I won't sit back and let any of you insult our loyalty and devotion to Piers." Raihan yelled, jolting to his feet so fast the chair crashed on the ground; enraged by what Cobalion had tried to insinuate.

"He’s right. Piers isn't just 'some guy' to us. He's a part of our team.” Leon scowled, also getting up.

_ Teams can have traitors.  _ Mewtwo said from the spot on the rafters.  _ ‘Team’ isn’t always synonymous with ‘trust.’ Piers trusts you for a reason. And we want to know why. If you want us to trust you as well, give us one good reason why we should. _

_ If you can’t, then just know we can easily strike you down where you stand. We don’t care about the repercussions.  _ Arceus glowered down. 

Raihan and Leon were suddenly aware of the gaze that was fixated upon them. Every Legendary in the room looked at them expectantly. They both shared a look, silently communicating with each other to carefully plan what they were going to say next. How could they convince these guys? That was the question that plagued their minds for a good two minutes before a smaller bell-like voice reverberated through their minds. 

_ Um… _ Latias started _ , Miss Marnie told us that you two saved Master Piers’ life twice. That you pulled him from a dark place? What was that about? _

The two of them winced, knowing full well about what the Eon sister was talking about. Both of them scratched their head and looked down. 

“Yeah… About that…” Leon started, “We can’t really go into much detail-”

_ Why not?  _ Latios demanded, still clearly irritated.

Raihan glared down at the Pokemon in a way he usually used with his other Dragon-types. The act caused Latios to shrink back a degree in surprise, “We can’t go into detail because it’s not our place to say. The time Marnie was referring to was one, if not  _ the, _ lowest points in Piers’ life. It’s not only hard for Piers to talk about, but us too.”

“We do agree that humans can be cruel. Piers was in that state because of a human. Though I don’t think ‘human’ would be the best way to describe that guy.” Leon said.

“He was a monster, Lee.” Raihan spat.

“Yeah… That’s right.” Leon turned back to the Legendaries, “What we will say is that this...monster of a man pushed Piers until he broke. He made Piers’ life such a living hell that it drove him to try to end it; he was in so much pain. The entire thing was a nightmare. Not just for Piers, but for us as well.”

“We never knew if the next phone call from Piers would be the last. Any chance we got, we would always call or visit him, just to make sure he was still okay.” 

“And that’s still prevalent today. Every time Piers starts spiraling into a dark place, we're always right there to pull him out. When he needs us, we're there for him. Doesn't matter what we are doing. If Piers calls, we answer. If he's in trouble, we'll drop what we're doing and go to him. Yeah I'm the champion, and it's harder for me because of the schedules. But my title comes second to my relationship with these two." 

“Look, you lot.” Raihan crossed his arms and spoke clearer than ever, “I get y’all getting defensive and protective over Piers and your own. Believe us. We understand. But you have to understand we’ve known Piers much longer than any of you have. Latios, you said 3 months right? We’ve known him for over  _ ten years _ . We want to make one thing clear…”

“We can wholeheartedly assure and promise you that we would never hurt Piers or put any of you in danger.” Leon finished.

“That’s not our style. Plus. Another thing to take comfort in is our positions. I come from a long line of dragon tamers and lore keepers. My family has been taking care of Dragon-type Pokemon for  _ centuries _ . From the start of our training, we take oaths to protect and care for Pokemon.” Raihan took a breath and looked at the Legendaries one by one, “The Dragon tamers of Hammerlocke are also the progenitors of every Dragon-tamer clan in the world. From the Dragon tamers in Johto’s Blackthorne City to Opelucid City in Unova. Even the Draconid people in Hoenn originated from us. Not to mention the smaller ones in Sinnoh and Kalos. As such, most of their rules stem from our code of honor. I’m sure since many of you call the different regions home, you’re aware of those Dragon tamer clans. Anyone who breaks the code is punished severely and excommunicated.”

Leon followed suit, “Adding on to that. I’m the Champion of the Galar region. And while that might not seem like much to all of you, it holds quite a degree of responsibility and duty. The Champion is the strongest trainer in the region. And with that, it also means we are responsible for defending and protecting the region. If there is a threat to the Galar region, I’m the first person they contact to remedy it. While Galar commercializes our Gyms and Gym Challenge more than the other regions, my duty is no different from the likes of Cynthia of the Sinnoh region or Alder of the Unova region. I will gladly risk my life for the sake of the Galar region. That means both for the people and the pokemon. Hell, especially the Pokemon.”

“We aren’t your enemies. We promised Piers that we would keep this secret, so of course we will keep to that.” Raihan sighed. He was shaking at this point; from the weight of the emotions settling in the air or the intensity of the Legendaries looking down at him, the dragon-tamer couldn’t tell. He glanced at his rival and he could see the Champion shaking as well. At that point, he and Leon had said their piece. All they could do now is hope their sentiments and resolve came across satisfactory to the reserved Legendaries. 

The Swords of Justice looked between each other, while the others also shared a few looks. Silence hung heavy in the room while each of the Pokemon processed the information. A few minutes passed before Cobalion looked directly at the two men in front of him. 

_ We- _

“What in the blood-soaked Domecracy ‘ell is  _ goin’ on ‘ere!”  _

All eyes turned to behold Piers hunched over, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Even from this distance, Raihan could clearly see Piers’ eye twitching. 

“Piers!” Leon yelled.

“Lee? Rai? The fuck are ya two doin’ ‘ere? An’ why are you tossers surroundin’ ‘em. Can someone fill me in please?” The Spikemuth Gym Leader’s head bobbed around at the scene, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. From the side, Marnie spoke up. The girl had been so silent, Raihan had forgotten she was there.

“The loons wanted t’ give Raihan and Leon the shovel talk t’ make sure they were right for ya, bro.” His sister giggled slightly at the blush that rose into Piers’ face.

“Shovel talk...Wha’ the actual fuck, you tits!? Threaten’ me mates!? Are ya kiddin’ me?” Piers shrieked.

_ Some of us weren’t particularly keen on you telling this secret to two humans we didn’t even know. We had to make sure we could trust them and they wouldn’t pose a threat to us.  _ Cobalion said, steel in his voice as strong as his typing. 

“Oh bloody ‘ell! Did ya really think I’d blab ‘bout any of this to some fuckin’ randos? Hell no! I don’ like too many people and many people don’ like me. So if I tell someone somethin’, then that means I made damn sure they were trustworthy. 

_ We just had to make sure, Master Piers.  _ Latios said as he zipped closer to the musician. 

Piers ran his hands over his eyes and groaned so loudly, it could probably be heard topside, “I knew somethin’ was up. I jus’ knew it. Ever since yesterday. ‘Ad a gut feeling all day in th’ studio. Kept gnawing at me ‘till I jus’ up an’ left. But I didn’ think would be  _ this!”  _ he gestured to the Legendary Pokemon, who at this point, were starting to disperse and averting their eyes. Piers sighed, “Though… can’ say I didn’ expect some o’ ya to feel like this. So tell me. What’s th’ verdict?” 

The Swords of Justice shared a look with Latios and Mewtwo, then back towards Arceus. The six of them nodded. 

_ We could see the passion and the truth behind their words. So…  _ Virizion started.

_ We trust them.  _ Cobalion finished. 

_ For now at least.  _ Terrakon added.

Latios hovered over towards Leon and Raihan. He looked off to the side, hanging his head slightly.  _ I suppose I owe you two an apology for being so harsh towards you. I’ll trust you. For now at least.  _ Suddenly the Eon brother’s eyes narrowed,  _ But if you do anything to betray that trust, I will Luster Purge you into oblivion. Do I make myself clear?  _

Raihan and Leon nodded, 

“Crystal.” 

“You can count on us.” 

Piers sighed again, in both relief and annoyance. “Now then. Who’s brigh’ idea was it to ‘old this meeting?”

_ Jerry.  _

_ Jerry. _

_ Jerry. _

_ Jerry.  _

_ Jerry.  _

_ Jerry! _

“It was Jerry’s idea.” 

Cobalion, Terrakion, Virazion, Latios, Mewtwo, Latias, and Marnie all spoke at the same time.

_ What the fuck you guys!? You fucking traitors!  _ Arceus bellowed. 

Piers brought his hands up to his lips while closing his eyes, “Jerry…”

_ I fucking swear Piers. If you say what I think your about to say, I will- _

“You’re punishment has been extended another week.” Piers declared.An ear-piercing, frustrated scream pierced the confines of the Basement. Piers met the attitude with some of his own, “Damn it Jerry, shut the fuck up!”

From the side, Leon and Raihan watched in awe at the way Piers handled himself. Even under the frustration, they could see the confidence emitting from the man. The exchange pulled a small smile from the both of them; an act that didn’t go unnoticed by the Spikemuth gym leader. Another blush creeped up onto his cheeks as he scratched the side of his head. None of them spoke; they didn’t need to. The simple act of clutching their hands together spoke volumes between the three of them. They all shared a glance of relief joy. Finally, their relationship could truly begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be prepared for more Legendary shenanigans!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this part! Next chapter is going to be more Legendary centric. Get ready for the crack!
> 
> The characters of Rowan and Dorothea belong to Mi (myliesboundbythread) and Vulnonapix, respectively.


End file.
